Inspector Rodriguez
Inspector Rodriguez was an upper-level demon working for The Source of All Evil. He was sent to find out why so many evil beings were being vanquished the first year after the Charmed Ones received their powers. He then plotted with the sorcerer Tempus to kill the sisters, which ultimately led to the death of Andy Trudeau. History In 1999, the Source of All Evil sent Rodriguez to find out why the ranks of demons and warlocks had been decimated during the preceding few months. Rodriguez assumed the identity of an internal affairs detective with the SFPD and started investigating Andy Trudeau's unsolved cases, while also temporarily suspending Andy pending investigation. Rodriguez then killed his human partner, Inspector Anderson to frame Andy in attempt to lure the Charmed Ones into a trap. The Source sent the demonic sorcerer Tempus to assist Rodriguez. When Rodriguez failed to kill all three sisters, Tempus trapped them all in a time loop until he (Rodriguez) would kill all three sisters. On the first attempt he managed to kill Phoebe, on the second attempt he managed to kill both Phoebe and Piper. However, Phoebe figured out the time loop due to her powers, so the sisters were able to prepare. After Tempus was defeated, thus ending the time loop, Rodriguez was finally vanquished by Prue Halliwell, who deflected his own energy ball back at him, after he had killed Andy Trudeau on his third attempt to kill the Charmed Ones. After his vanquish, Andy was exonerated and the task force started looking for Rodriguez. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Sonic Scream:' The ability to unleash a high pitched scream that is deafening and potentially lethal to others. *'Energy balls:' The ability to throw spheres of magical energy resembling electrical discharges, capable of vanquishing beings. ;Other Powers *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to magical and physical harm. *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Enhanced Senses:' The ability to heighten one or more of the five senses. Inspector Rodriguez possessed a heightened sense of hearing. Notes and Trivia * Rodriguez is the first character with the power to throw energy balls on the show, but unlike other demons, his energy balls didn't vaporize his targets. * He is the first magical being to display the power of Sonic Scream as well, later the most common power among Banshees. * The battle against Rodriguez is the Charmed Ones' first major battle. * Rodriguez is the first evil being to kill a main character. * Rodriguez may belong to the same species of demons as Elizabeth Turner, since they share the same distinct red eyes and the power to throw energy balls. * Every time Rodriguez was vanquished, it was by Prue deflecting his energy ball back at him. * Rodriguez is the first being to kill a Charmed One, although not permanently. * Rodriguez was not his real name. According to Tempus, it was the name he took to blend in among the humans. He may have even killed a real Inspector Rodriguez and taken his place to investigate all the vanquishes by the Charmed Ones. Gallery Roddy.jpg| Rodfreaky.jpg| Rodfinal.jpg| Rodriguez.jpg DestructionRodriguez.jpg| 1x22-Demon-Phoebe.gif TelekineticDeviation.gif Appearances Inspector Rodriquez appeared in a total of 3 episodes over the course of the series. Category:Characters Rodriguez Category:Demons Category:Evil Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed